Los 7 pecados capitales
by Tina D. Sandrine
Summary: -Vicios humanos...cosas de humanos- susurró para si mientras se puso a pensar que nadie se salvaba de caer en tentación...Al fin y alcabo, daba lo mismo, él ya había pecado suficiente como para que Dios lo olvidara. Colección de Drabbles con Hellsing .
1. Gula

Nombre: Los 7 pecados capitales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hellsing no me pertenecen son obra y creación de :/ Kouta Hirano.

* * *

**Gula**.

Siempre buscando aquella sensación que lo llenara… aquel singular sabor.

El mayor Montana Max solo buscaba aquel "Exquisito sabor", el de saber que una mujer era destripada, un anciano siendo quemado, un hombre acribillado por las balas…el sabor de la guerra.

─Solo quiero saborear la alegría de la guerra por siempre*.

En lo que esperaba aquella cena. Él había encontrado algo con que llenar el vacio, y ese algo era el exquisito y jugoso banquete que lo llenaba en sus días de gloria, satisfaciendo su estomago lleno.

Y obedeciendo órdenes, desde 1944 el Doctor se convirtió en su chef.

* * *

* Referencia al manga de Hellsing. Comentario por el mismo, comandante Herr.

Gula: Glotonería, consumo irracional o excesivo de la comida.


	2. Pereza

**Pereza**.

.

Surcando el cielo iba el avión Yankee. Tierras fantasmagóricas eran el objetivo.

─Levántate Alucard, estamos cerca y tienes que cargar el Ataúd.

El vampiro lo escuchó entre sueños y decidió acurrucarse más, retorciendo su cuerpo en aquel lugar de descanso. No quería levantarse.

Una bocanada de humo salió por la boca del soldado más joven de Hellsing; y con ello la resignación.

─Bajamos aquí.

Con un suspiro y fastidio, se aventuro a caer entre una ladera pedregosa con ayuda de su especialidad: Microfilamentos.

Un golpe seco, hueco y el rezongo del vampiro se escucharon.

─Ten más cuidado Walter─ reclamó la chica dentro del ataúd mientras se sobaba la cabeza. El chico solo sonrió.

* * *

N/A: Spoiler manga The Dawn. Espero que les haya gustado :D. Capi dedicado a mi Master. (Countess Erzebeth).


	3. Ira

**Ira**.

.

─Imperdonable…

Dejó que su lengua degustara el sabor de la muerte, a sorbos se atragantaba de la vida de un mercenario sin escrúpulos, del hombre que le robo un beso…del amor de su vida.

Zorin Blintz hizo nacer aquel odio en Victoria.

Tomo de su rostro con fuerza, le quito los dedos de una mordida y restregó el tosco rostro de su victima contra la pared mientras corría enfurecida.

Carne, sangre, ojos y dientes eran los rastros de la teniente que era raspada contra la pared como mantequilla en pan.

Seras vengaba el amor perdido, el que dentro hacia que se entrelazaran las almas de dos condenados.

* * *

N/A: Spoiler Ova 7 Hellsing. Espero que les guste :D


	4. Envidia

**Envidia**.

.

Observando como los cuerpos eran desmembrados, Montana Max con voz llena de alegría por su guerra dijo.

─La vida es una sombra que camina.

Y eso era verdad para él. La vida era un incierto agujero negro en el mundo. Y él, aquel demente conde iba y venia, danzaba entre lo sano y lo enfermo y sus canticos resonaban en las tinieblas.

─Si aquel exquisito poder no es mío…no será de nadie─ Sonreía mientras miraba alegremente como las almas descarnadas salían de su más anhelado sueño.

Y sabía que cuando muriera, los fantasmas de su batallón coserían sus ojos para que no sintiera más el placer de ver la guerra y ver como Alucard danzaba entre aquel puente incierto de vida y muerte.

* * *

Spoiler Manga Hellsing. :D espero que les guste :)


	5. Avaricia

**Avaricia**.

.

El aroma de rosas evaporadas por velas, que inundaban la iglesia llena de santos, se esparcía por todo el lugar llenando los pulmones de oyentes católicos.

Iscariote estaba presente como todos los domingos, entonces con sonrisa en boca Maxwell tomo de la canastita y comenzó a pasar entre la multitud de gente, que soñolienta escuchaba las palabras del anciano padre.

Un distinguido empresario escuchaba misa, Maxwell sonrió, se acercó por el diezmo y se decepcionó.

─Debería ayudar a la casa de Dios padre que le ha dado mucho…─ A cambio del reproche recibió un billete.

Se perdió entre vestíbulos católicos, tomo del billete, se persigno con él y oró.

─¡Oh! Dios padre…gracias por acercar hijos tan generosos a tu casa─ guardo el billete en su sotana sabiendo que reemplazaría aquella cruz de plata por una de oro.


	6. Soberbia

**Soberbia.**

**.**

Hermosa y elegante mujer Inglesa. Orgullosa de su linaje y patria, pero más que nada, de su misión con Dios. Eso no importaba entre chicas molestas de preparatoria.

─Ningún chico se fijara en ella… ─ Integra esperaba fuera del Instituto a su mayordomo, pero él nunca llegó en su lugar fue el vampiro que se dio cuenta de la molestia de su maestro.

Bajó del coche con aquel porte, todas las chicas lo miraron, él se arrodillo ante Integra y dijo con aquella voz.

─Aquí tiene su humilde sirviente…Ama─ Ella sonrió, y estiro su mano, Alucard beso aquella delicada piel, se levanto y le dio el brazo, Integra lo tomo y dio una ultima mirada a sus compañeras que miraban sorprendidas, sonrió como solo una Hellsing sabe hacerlo y subió al coche con su eterno sirviente.


	7. Lujuria

**Lujuria.**

**.**

Inspirador de locura y éxtasis. Tenía ganas de enseñarle lo no conocido...el placer de la vida.

Comenzó ha hacer memorias; su esposa, sus amantes en vida, aquellas tres mujeres en su castillo, Seras Victoria y ahora, deseaba a Integra Hellsing con la misma fuerza que deseo a Mina.

Acariciar su cuerpo canela, escuchar los jadeos a su oído, juguetear con aquel cabello rubio y ver el deseo en los ojos azules, era lo que deseaba de su ama además de sorber toda su sangre.

¡Oh Pobre! Aun perseguían los diablos eróticos al conde, aún aquel rastro de humanidad quería hacerse presente en su eterna juventud.

Alucard deseaba hacerle el amor a su ama.

* * *

n/A: hahaha hOla? waa no pz aqui ya acabandO la zerie de Drabbles de Hellsing, no ma yo tambien deseeo a alucard hahaha mejor dicho¿quien no? hahaha bueno espero que les haya gustado :D me diveRti haciendO ezte fic :).

Comentario, sugerencia, chizme, mentada de madRe en review! zi no dejan les echO al incognitO haha!

Fic dedicado a mi mazter! Countess Erzebeth

:D laRga vida a alucarD! y Hellzing


End file.
